


Keep you safe

by space_ally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Always There, Angst, But Steve is there, Comfort, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Grandpa Boyfriends, However Bucky had bad dreams, Hurt/Comfort, I wouldn't consider Angst a thing in this, M/M, Nightmares, So much comfort, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." - "We should get a dog."





	Keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a run, cried a little and wrote Stucky afterwards. I tend to call them Grandpa Boyfriends. 
> 
> Also a big thank you for submitting the prompt to twitter user @brxveSam and I'm really sorry if it's not domestic fluff entirely but I tried haha

Bucky awoke leaping up from restless sleep, brown hair dampened by sweat and sleep-deprived eyes restlessly scanning the room. His heart was beating fast and what felt like way too loud, probably waking up the blond on the other side of the bed.

He was on edge, his senses were sharpened but he was also tired, so tired, and wished he could go back to just lying down next to Steve, listening to his calm breathing until he fell asleep again.

They should get a dog, he decided, so he'd actually have a reason to take long walks around the city late at night, keeping his thoughts busy with just repeating his movements in his head: _One step forward. Now the other leg. Another step..._

"Buck?", Steve murmured, his hand roaming over Bucky's half of the bed until he felt his wrist to take a hold of.

"You okay?"

His voice was hoarse and his eyes still clouded from sleep, his short blond strands messy and Bucky felt his heart skip a beat and a feeling of warmth in his stomach.

"Didn't want to wake you up", the brunette answered, "Not regretting it either."

Steve lifted his torso from the mattress and combed his fingers through his own hair before he brushed a strand of the other's falling into Bucky's eyes aside.

"Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." - "We should get a dog."

Steve laughed and again it made the other's heart stutter. He felt a tender kiss on his cheek and closed his eyes for a bit, only to feel the lingering ghost of his nightmare rush through him again. The blond noticed the shaking before Bucky himself did. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close to let him know he was there.

The brunette's eyes opened and for a little while they both just sat there in silence.

"Clint would love him", Bucky murmured and Steve looked slightly confused at first before Bucky explained: "The dog, of course."

Another laugh erupted from his chest and he kissed the top of Bucky's head smiling, while whispering: "Go back to sleep, Buck."

Steve knew that look on his partner's face. He recognized the terror in his eyes hidden behind a blank expression, he knew it because he'd seen it more often than necessary and he knew it because sometimes, when they survived another one of the particularly rough days, he felt like that as well. When Bucky fell back into the pillows, he still was wide awake.

It was in these moments everything in his mind screamed at him to run. Leave. Never come back.

And it was Steve, who pulled him back, always Steve.

The blond pulled the former Winter Soldier close, the sound of his fastened heartbeat disappeared or rather melted into a new one, Steve's calm heartbeat.

And he was _warm_ and he was _home_ and his hair really tickled Bucky's nose.

"I'll keep you safe", the Super Soldier whispered and the brunette allowed himself to close his eyes and squeeze the other a little tighter.

 

They got a dog.

However, late at night, there weren't a single man's steps to be heard, there always were two people walking the dog.

And the other one wasn't Clint Barton.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, spam me with Stucky/Marvel/Supernatural stuff on twitter if you like (@ajayalive) or on tumblr (plaid-n-flannel.tumblr.com).


End file.
